Jonnymeboy
Jonnymeboy (more commonly known as simply Jonny) is a member of the Farfa Discord and currently the rank 21 on the server. He is a Draghig and the well-known go-to member when in need for help on building/playing Sky Strikers. Background Jonny was born on 23rd May, 2000 , was born and lives in America and he is 1.85 meters tall. He is on his first year of university. He is Jewish. Jonny has been playing the game since the middle/lateish of the Xyz Era. History Early days Jonny first entered on the server on May 4, 2018 and during his early days he bonded with Jaden over the fact that both of them were Jewish and would talk about Metalfoes Kozmo theory. He would continue to chat from time to time first until Jonny took a break for a while and came back at the end of the summer. Before going on hiatus, Jonny made some memes regarding a character named Rossweisse from the anime series "Highschool DxD" having a headache after drinking too much alcohol. These memes were used to depict various Yu-Gi-Oh youtubers (Yugitubers) and their struggles. That image would become associated to Jonny and become his main profile picture. After some weeks since the first memes were posted, Supergr35 would ask Jonny for the template he used to make them and soon after other members of the server like Sebastian asked for it as well. Jonny handed over the template which prompted more memes to spawn and Sebastian even printed out a playmat with it that he still uses to this day. Present days After Jonny came back he became more active and became known though he talks with usually talks with a lot of the same people everyday. Shortly after he came back, Jonny also became a subscriber for the first time: during a Farfa stream, Farfa was telling a story that he had already told on a previous stream and so Jonny jokingly pointed that out and Farfa saw that and put him on the spot as a gag. Jonny was already planning to subscribe to the twitch channel but after that event he decided to subscribe and that's how Farfa noticed him and came to know Jonny. Months after the first memes with the headache girl were posted and Jonny came back from his break, the meme would be made into an actual emote on the server (:headache:) and it still sees widespread use to this day. Jonny's favorite archetype is Sky Striker. The reason he claims that it's his favorite is due to his enjoyment of the deck's control/advantage based gameplan and the usage of tagging out into different links to employ different effects. He also enjoys how the thematic design is weaved into the gameplay. The lore describes one lone-wolf against an entire enemy nation who uses various gadgets, mechanisms, and mobile suits to defeat her opponents. This is implemented in the game by having one monster on the field, most of the time, and a slew of backrow and cards in hand in the form of spells that can act as disruption or utility to represent these gadgets. Plus, he finds the attention to detail pretty great too. Participation in events Jonny didn't partake in The Great Dinh-Kha Buining of YCS Utrecht but he watched from the sidelines and was on voice chat with the other participants as the event was going on. Jonny didn't participate in the Farfa's Structure Deck Tournament. Fun fact Jonny is the proud disciple of the Salamangreatest. (insert raycorra's page whenever it gets created)